


Following Feelings

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: It's been a long time since You last saw Chika, a long time since she last held her, kissed her, and told her she loved her. Now it seems like she'll never be able to again. But a visit to Chika's place in the city just might unearth a chance at reconciliation.
Relationships: Takami Chika & Watanabe You
Kudos: 7





	Following Feelings

This was the place.

As You looked at the faded numbers marking the apartment door, she let out a soft sigh. It was late, and all she wanted to do was put an end to a long day.

She'd spent the better part of her morning on the train, idly looking out the window as the landscape passed by in a blur, her mind ruminating on worst case scenarios and regrets of things that were best left unsaid but were said anyway, so very long ago.

Her destination couldn't come fast enough. When she finally took those first few steps into the city, she was left in astonishment. Astonishment, but not appreciation. Perhaps under different circumstances she could understand the beauty of the world around her, but for now she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Then she'd spent the past several hours wandering the heart of this unlikely metropolis. Her first trial was making sense of the extensive, overwhelming, crisscrossing transportation network. So many vehicles had taken such unexpected turns into certain niche neighborhoods and curious quarters that she eventually decided her time would be better spent navigating on foot. Her second trial was simpler yet exhausting. Aside from having to fill out a frustratingly large amount of paperwork, she was forced to endure unsolicited life advice from someone who really wasn't as intimately familiar to You or her situation as she thought she was. Some people just couldn't leave well enough alone.

All this work for a simple address.

And now she was here, one hand on the handle of a worn wooden door as her mind wandered back to all those things she regretted saying all those years ago, all those gestures she never made when she had the chance. All meaningless when the other person involved was no longer here.

A clarion call sounded from outside the hallway window, snapping You out of her recollections. Letting out another exhale, she tightened her grip on the handle and turned, pushing open the door into Chika's apartment.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the mess; clothes lying on the floor and furniture, used dishes sitting unwashed in the sink, crumpled up balls of paper and discarded mikan peels surrounding the wastebasket but not actually in it. Back in the day, You always said that Chika would live in a pigsty if not for her. It was sad to see that she wasn't exactly wrong.

The second thing she noticed was how neat it was. On the opposite side of the room, away from the door and the kitchenette, was Chika's work space. Comprised of a desk, some basic office electronics, and a couple filing cabinets shoved in the corner of the room, it was a very simple setup that the brunette found herself admiring. Though a few manila folders and loose papers cluttered up the area, You couldn't see a single water stain on the wood surface. From her vantage point, the brunette could even make out the labels on the filing cabinets, written in much neater handwriting than Chika had ever exhibited in the past.

As the front door closed behind her, the brunette turned to the small alcove that led to the smaller rooms, ambling along quietly as she entered Chika's bedroom.

The bedspread, unmade and partially kicked to the floor, was orange. The pillows were blue. That small design choice spoke to You, made her feel wanted in a small, near imperceptible way. But more telling than that was how Chika had somehow found a way to shove a queen sized bed into this small space, this bedroom made purposely for one.

"She really wanted to make this work," murmured You softly. Sadness weighing her steps, she reached towards the dresser, picking up a small snowglobe she'd bought for Chika many years ago. Gently shaking it, a wistful smile crossed her face as she watched the snow fall, forming a beautiful halation as she held it up to the light.

She remembered that trip to the aquarium, that one fateful outing that changed the relationship between them forever. She remembered the dark hallways lit with multichromatic LEDs along the bottom as all manner of exotic undersea creatures swam just behind the glass. She remembered holding hands in the dark as she leaned in with heartfelt words on her lips and grazed the other girl's lips with her own. She remembered the reciprocation and how happy it made her, how her life felt so complete and her heart so fulfilled. She remembered going through the gift shop where this little spherical memoir caught her eye...

A sudden scamper drew her out of her memory. "Hello?" she called, placing the globe back in its place. "Is anyone there?"

She received no answer.

A seed of fear began to sprout within, and the brunette quickly grabbed the nearest object that could feasibly be used as a weapon. She slowly inched back to the main room. "Hello?"

There was only the sound of more movement.

"Whoever you are," she said with a veneer of confidence, "I know how to use this." _This_ being an umbrella Chika had left in the corner of the bedroom.

As You approached the small ottoman at the foot of the couch, she came face to face with the intruder as it leaned out of its hiding spot.

It was a small yellow rodent with bright red cheeks, bright red eyes, and a beige hat.

* * *

A sigh. "Ah great. Here we go again," muttered the creature as it jumped up and pulled itself onto the couch. "I know you can't understand me! But put down the umbrella, or I will electrocute you!" it declared loudly in the universal attempt of trying to communicate with volume instead of language.

You was too surprised to be annoyed at the condescension. The umbrella fell to the floor with a clatter.

The Pokemon looked to the fallen item. Then it looked back to You, tilting its head in curiosity.

"Did you... just talk?" asked You uncertainly.

"Whoa. Did you just understand me?" asked the creature. It gasped. "Oh my god! You can understand me!"

"Wai- no! Stop!" cried You as she stepped back as it advanced on her.

"I've been so lonely!" cried the Pikachu. "Every time I talk, everywhere I go, all anyone ever hears is _Pika Pika_ , but with you it's so different because you can actually understand me! Do you know what this means?!"

"Um..."

"Kiseki da yo!" cheered the Pikachu as it ran around the furniture, chanting. "Kiseki da yo~!"

As the Pikachu continued its little victory lap, a sweatdrop appeared on the back of You's head. "This... is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

The rodent stopped suddenly as it whirled on the brunette. "Say, who are you anyway? I know for a fact that this isn't your apartment, but there's no indication that you broke in so you must have a key. Which means you're connected to the person who lives here! You know Chika, don't you?"

Scarlet eyes stared intently into ocean blue, expecting. You fidgeted nervously in place as she turned her gaze to the floor. "Yeah," she half-mumbled, "We're friends. Or rather, we were." Silence reigned, and You glanced back up to see the Pikachu staring at her curiously. She sighed. "Listen, I don't know if you've heard, but... I have some bad news for you. Chika's... dead."

Scarlet eyes blinked. "Eh...? No, that's not right. Chika's not dead," insisted the Pikachu.

"Yes, she is," reiterated You, "I saw the police report."

"Did they find a body?" retorted the Pikachu.

"Well, no-"

"Then she's not dead," reasoned the rodent. It frowned. "And what about me? I'm her partner Pokemon! I... might have a bit of amnesia at the moment, but I know I was with her! I always am! What did that report say about me? Am I also dead?"

You blinked. The Pikachu brought up a good point. The report had indeed concluded with the demise of both partner and Pokemon. "Now that you mention it..."

"Exactly! Your friend Chika is still alive," insisted the Pikachu as it clambered onto the desk. "I can feel it in my mikans!"

The brunette only offered a look of confusion. "What does that even mean?"

The Pikachu opened its mouth to explain, before deciding a demonstration was more appropriate. With a mischievous grin, she launched herself at You. "Catch!"

"Wha?!" You's arms instinctively reached out to embrace the rodent Pokemon, holding it close as it nuzzled against her chest.

"I can feel it in your mikans!" it chirped.

"That was supposed to be a euphemism?!" cried You as she dropped the creature back to the floor. "And don't do that!" she scolded. "I don't like Pokemon getting close to me."

"Eh? But I'm adorable!" whined the Pikachu.

"I don't care, I...!" You trailed off with a sigh. She took a breath to calm herself. "Look, I... I didn't come here to find her. I came to say goodbye. Properly, this time."

The Pikachu looked at her with a stern pout. "Maybe that's not why you came, but things change all the time! Look at us. Did you think a human and a Pokemon could ever communicate as clearly as we are now? No! This is new! Exciting! Change is on the wind and we are its heralds!" The Pikachu jumped up onto the desk to get closer to You's eye level. "Do you think Chika would give up? Right after finding a veritable wellspring of hope? No! She'd dive in headfirst, full speed ahead!"

The brunette couldn't help but notice the Pokemon's word choice.

"I know you want to find your friend, even if you're not willing to admit it. I want to find my partner. Sure, we don't really know each other, but give it a chance! We can help each other! You talk to humans, I'll talk to Pokemon, and together, we'll crack this case wide open! So? What do you say?"

Biting her lip, You contemplated her options. She could do what this Pikachu asked, stay in the city and investigate every dark alley and underground arena, leaving no stone unturned until she either found answers or more likely ruffled enough feathers to force a perilous end to her quest. (And even if she did succeed, what would she say to her? Sorry for being such a stubborn, intractable bitch?) Or she could stick to the plan, take care of Chika's things, and go home to the familiarity of her life, all the while gaining some measure of closure on that unfinished chapter of her life.

And wow did that closure sound pretty good right about now.

But alas, this Pikachu was right. If there was any possibility that Chika was alive, You had to follow up on it. She simply wouldn't be able to live with herself otherwise.

With a deep sigh of acquiescence, she gave her answer. "You're right. I do want to find out what happened to Chika. If there's even the slightest chance that she's still alive, I have to take it. We may as well work together, Pikachu."

"Awesome!" cheered the electric rat as it jumped up in excitement. "Now to seal our partnership, you need to give me a nickname!"

"What? Why do I have to do that?"

"Well how am I supposed to know if you're talking to me or one of the thousands of other Pikachu around the city?"

"I highly doubt there are thousands of wild Pikachu cohabiting here."

"Still, the point stands! I need a nickname!"

You rolled her eyes. "Fine. What did Chika call you?"

"I... don't remember," admitted the Pikachu, looking down. "Probably Mikan. But I don't wanna be called Mikan! I eat too many of them to be okay with that!"

"It's as good a name as any," remarked You nonchalantly. "Unless you've got a better idea?"

The Pikachu hummed in frustration as she contemplated, and before long an idea burst forth. "I've got it! Chika's a detective, I'm her partner Pokemon, and I'm a Pikachu! Therefore...!"

"Oh no," groaned You in expectation of the pun to follow.

"Call me Chikachu!" declared Chikachu with a victorious pose. "Detective Chikachu!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This happened. And as per usual I have no regrets. XD
> 
> I'm not going to adapt the entire movie into a fanfic, but it's pretty obvious how that story would end. Assuming you've seen the movie of course. (If you haven't, I recommend it. It's good!)
> 
> Obvious Alternate Title: Detective Chikachu!


End file.
